unfabulousfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Roberts
Emma Rose Roberts (born February 10, 1991) is an American actress, model and singer. She is the daughter of actor Eric Roberts and niece of Julia Roberts. Roberts became known for her role as Addie Singer in the Nickelodeon television series Unfabulous. She released her debut album, which also served as the show's soundtrack Unfabulous and More. Roberts then pursued a solo singing career by recording two songs for the soundtracks of Ice Princess and Aquamarine (in which Roberts starred as one of the leads). Roberts then began to focus on her acting career, the title character in the 2007 film Nancy Drew, and her voice-over debut in The Flight Before Christmas. In 2008 and 2009, Roberts was cast in the coming-of-age movies Wild Child, Memoirs of a Teenage Amnesiac and Lymelife. Roberts appeared in the 2009 family film Hotel for Dogs and The Winning Season. In 2010, she appeared in Valentine's Day, which also starred Julia Roberts. Later the same year, she had a leading role in It's Kind of a Funny Story. In 2010, she played the role of Molly in the Joel Schumacher film Twelve. In 2011, she starred as one of the leads, Jill Roberts, in the slasher film Scream 4. Roberts was born in Rhinebeck, Dutchess County, New York. She is the daughter of actor Eric Roberts and Kelly Cunningham. She is the stepdaughter of Eliza Roberts and Kelly Nickels (formerly of L.A. Guns), and the niece of actresses Julia Roberts and Lisa Roberts Gillan. She has two stepsiblings, Morgan and Keaton Simons, and a half sister, Grace Nickels. Roberts attended Archer School for Girls in the Brentwood district of Los Angeles, California, from 2004–2005 for 7th and 8th grade. Music Career In 2005, Roberts had a debut album Unfabulous and More. The album was released on September 27, 2005, through Columbia Records and Nick Records. It also served as the soundtrack to the television series, Unfabulous, in which Roberts stars. The album peaked at No. 46 on Billboard's Top Heatseekers chart. In September 2005, two promotional singles were released from the album—"I Wanna Be" and "Dummy." The album includes several original songs (among them "Dummy" and "I Wanna Be," both of which were also released as music videos, "I Have Arrived" and "This Is Me," which was co-written by Roberts), as well as some of Addie's songs from the first season, including "Punch Rocker" and "New Shoes" (both from the episode "The Party"), "94 Weeks (Metal Mouth Freak)" (from "The Bar Mitzvah") and "Mexican Wrestler" (which had previously appeared on Jill Sobule's 2000 album Pink Pearl and in the episode "The 66th Day" from Unfabulous). During the same year, Roberts recorded "If I Had It My Way" for the soundtrack of the 2005 Disney film Ice Princess. In 2006, Roberts covered the song "Island in the Sun", which was originally recorded by Weezer in 2001; she recorded the song for the Aquamarine's soundtrack, a film where she starred as one of the leads. Roberts said in a 2007 interview, "Right now I am focusing on movies. I am getting ready to start a new movie this summer so that is taking a lot of my time. I think when I am a little bit older it is definitely something I’d like to pursue." In another interview, she said, "My musical career is indefinitely on hold. I don't like people who become like 'actor slash singer.' I think people should be one or the other because usually you're not going to be great at both. You're going to better at one, so you might as well stick to the one you're good at. I'm going for acting."